With the development and popularization of the Internet, games have become one of the main applications utilizing the Internet. More and more Internet users are participating in online games. In general, types of Internet games include: large multi-player online games; stand-alone games; online games supporting instant message; or other online games. Regardless of the game type, in the client-side portion of the game, audio generated for different in-game scenarios is played to enhance the user's participation in the game.
However, in the conventional client-side portion of the game, this requires that sound effects corresponding to each in-game scenario or scene in-game is developed and created separately. Furthermore, sound effects or in-game scenes become very monotonous, because the sound effects are played repeatedly for the in-game scene. This brings about music fatigue for the player of the game and reduces the player's experience.